Little Bundles of Love and Joy
by Sharingan Kyuubi
Summary: Everyone has a soft spot right? Even Shadow. When hetakes a visit to the chao garden, he runs into the person who, in his perspective, is the worst of all to run into. Heart shaped fruits and weird legends. Sonadow Bad at summaries... please R and R! CUTE
1. Chapter 1

Another Sonadow!!! WOO! I'm on a roll!

...Sort of... xD Not really not at all xDDD Ah wells... So anyway, just a random idea I got while playing SA2 while I was in the Chao Garden with my awesome Shadow Chao... so... enjoy?

**DISCLAIMER!**

I do not own Sonic... I wish I did, I'd be like, the happiest person on earth! (unless I owned Naruto AND Sonic, then I'd die of happiness overload xD)

Anywhoooo PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE!!!!!

* * *

A flash filled the space-like room as the teleporter to 'Chao World' was activated. The warp panel buzzed, and another flash filled the room. Standing on the once empty panel, was none other then Shadow the Hedgehog. It wasn't unusual to see the hedgehog here, not that anyone would know that. Looking around uneasily, as if he expected someone to jump out and scream, 'got you!' he slowly descended from the panel, glancing around once more.

Sighing in relief as he came to the conclusion no one else was there, he made his way briskly towards the glowing rainbow stairs that lead downward towards one of the three gardens in the room. Smiling as he saw the familiar stone gate with the purple flames and 'devil' chaos, he looked around once more, before rushing through the dark passage way that lead into the 'Dark Garden'.

Upon entering the garden, Shadow sighed as a cold breeze blew over him, the sort of breeze that would send chills up the average person's spine. However, since his often came here, he was used to the cold wind, and now it was nothing more then a refreshing, spring-like breeze to him. The familiar sounds of wolves howling, and owls hooting somewhere beyond the stony walls that blocked off the garden from the rest of the world beyond the gate filled his ears. He often wondered what was beyond the stone walls, but never thought to deeply of it, passing it off as one of the many things on his 'not important' list.

Making his way slowly around the garden, he picked up the soiled fruits that had fallen while he was away, throwing them into a large, covered, bin he had brought to the garden after a chao there had eaten several rotten ones, and was unable to recover from the sickness they brought. Not daring to risk the health of another of the precious creatures, he instantly solved the problem best he could, using the compost created in the bin for planting new trees when they died, and fertilizing the already growing ones.

Checking around the trees once more for rotten fruits, he gave the area the 'ok', then made his way around the tree's once more, carrying a hand woven basket, placing the good fruits that had fallen to the ground. Making sure each fruit type from each of the trees was in it's own section of the basket, he set it down by the small machine in the chao garden that allowed easy transfers to other gardens around the world. Nodding at his work, he made his way back towards the passage that lead back out to the main lobby.

Slowly ascending the stairs, he peered over the floor, glancing around to make sure no one had yet come. Sighing in relief once more, he started up the stairs, but nearly fell back down when the teleporter activated again. Jumping down several stairs at a time, Shadow watched from the only angle he could without being seen, as the worst possible person, in Shadow's mind, appeared on the panel. _Crap!_ Shadow screamed in his mind, _Crap crap crap crap crap!!! Why...why him...WHY!? Of all the people..._ he groaned slightly as he watched none other then Sonic the Hedgehog make his way across the room, towards another set of glowing stairs that lead upwards, to the completely opposite garden of the one Shadow had just been in, known as the 'Hero Garden'.

Shadow had been in there once. _Once._ From there be vowed to avoid it as much as possible, dubbing it, 'too happy' and, 'much to bright'. The fact that a good number of chaos raised by Sonic and his friends ran forward as soon as he entered, circling his feet, singing their little hearts out as loudly as they could did not help his view on the place at all.

He waited a moment longer, waiting until the very edge of Sonic's blue spines disappeared down the passageway, before rushing back up the stairs, across the floor and through the gate that head under the chao's 'schooling' area. Throwing open the door of the school, he ran towards the 'black market' opening the door and quickly kneeling down to talk to the small chao merchant.

"Hello and welcome to the black marlet, we-" the storekeeper was cut off as Shadow nodded frantically,

"I know, I know." he raised an eyebrow as the chao gave him an offended look, "Sorry, not much time today, I've got to get back and-"

"Hiding again, Shadow?" the small blue chao said, giving Shadow an amused look over his glasses, "By the way you're acting, I'd say it was Sonic this time, you know, if you were to give him a heart fruit-" Shadow let out a small squeak and interupted again,

"I will do no such thing! Nor do I have a reason to!"

"If you say so... so what'll it be?" Shadow sighed in relief, happy the subject was dropped quickly. Last visit, he hadn't been so lucky, the chao had refused to let him leave until he listened to the full 'legend' (most of which Shadow assumed was made up on the spot, considering the amount of um's, oh yeah's and er's the merchant had made), and then some after as he tried to sell Shadow one, then slip one in with his items anyway when he rejected the offer.

"Just the usual," Shadow said with a small smil, "Unless there are any new toys..." he added with an after thought, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Actually, yeah, I'll throw this little thing in free of charge." he said, dropping two round fruits into the bag, and something else that Shadow couldn't see. Brushing it off and deciding to look once he was in the garden, not wanting to risk to much time here, he paid the amount of rings needed quickly, then stood up, saying goodbye to the shopkeeper before shutting the door, and hurrying out of the kindergarten, and back down the road that lead to the main lobby again.

Peering out the gate, his nervousness went down when he saw no sign of the blue hedgehog or anyone else. Walking back towards the stairs, he didn't rush thing time, figuring Sonic and his chao were probably chasing each other around the garden again, or playing in the shallow waters. A slight brush crawled up Shadow's cheeks as he stopped walking, unconsciously, the memory of the first time he'd spied on Sonic from the shadows of the 'Hero Gate' coming back to his mind.

_** -Flashback-**_

_Shadow made his way slowly up the bright stairs that lead upwards to the 'Hero Garden' he'd seen Sonic go in so many times. While most of the chaos didn't mind him being there, the garden was far too 'happy go lucky' for the black hedgehog, preferring the dark and 'solitude' of the downstairs 'Dark Garden'. Slipping in through the gate, he stood at the very end, just barley in the shadow's of the cave like entrance of the garden. Glancing around, his eyes fell on his target._

_Sonic was in the water, which surprised Sonic, considering the hedgehog's loud protest of ever getting wet. He watched as Sonic held a hand under the chao as the small creature tried to float on it's back._

_"You've just gotta relax buddy, I know ya hate sitting still, much like myeslf, but if you wanna do this, you've gotta stay completely still and just relax..." Shadow continued to watch as the azure hedgehog carefully handled the chao. Shadow couldn't help but chuckled at how cute it was, seeing Sonic in such a way was very unusual, even considering the hedgehog's normal odd antics (at least in Shadow's view)._

_A few minutes later, Shadow decided that they really weren't going to do anything else. Not wanting to risk his presence any longer, he turned to leave, but stopped short as he heard a splash behind him. Turning quickly back around, afraid Sonic, or the chao, was by some odd happening drowning in the barely chest high water, his fears subsided instantly as he saw the blue speedster splashing around happily in the water with the chao. They were both soaked, but they didn't seem to care. Sparkling water flew everywhere, reflecting off the rays of the bright sun as it flew._

_Shadow felt his cheeks heat up as he watched. It was a beautiful effect in his mind. Water dripped of his spines, leaving behind droplets of the clear liquid, giving his fur that wet, yet glossy look, and combined with the sun, he seemed to shine with radience. His laughter filled Shadow's ears, and soon, the black hedgehog had to turn around, and dash back down the stairs, before he lost his balence and well into view, for his knees had started to get weak. Glancing once back towards the stairs, Shadow blushed once again, before rushing towards the downward stairs, hoping the cold air of the garden would cool him down. He was only blushing because it was hot, very hot, the air conditioned lobby was actually just being heated. Or so Shadow tried to convince himself..._

_**-End Flashback-**_

Shadow sighed, gripping the small bag in his hands tighter as he continued to walk. The event had only happened about two weeks ago, and it was shortly there after (by about a week according to Shadow's internal clock) he had finally admitted to himself there was _something_ there that he felt for his blue 'doppleganger', but what it was, he could not tell. It was a feeling he'd never known before. It was like the feelings he'd held for Maria, but the ones he felt there were so different, he saw Maria in a simular way Gerald did, he took it as the way you'd expect to see a family, after all, she was like the mother he never had, or at least, as she liked to call herself, his 'older sister'.

Shadow frowned slightly as he slowly made his way down the stairs. He had tried to brush these thoughts off, and had done very well for a few days, ignoring the feeling, and putting it under the 'not important' category, where there were many other things as well. Caught up in his thoughts, the black hedgehog failed to notice the blue one, watching him from the top of the upper rainbow steps, then silently follow after as he entered the garden down below.

Upon entering the garden, Shadow glanced around once more. A fruit had fallen from a tree to his left. Walking over to it, he swooped down and picked it up, tossing it into the woven basket as he made his way over to the blood colored water. Smiling as he heard a happy voice splashing around in it, he whistled loudly, kneeling down a few feet from the edge of the water. A happy cry and louder splashes that got louder told him the chao had heard his call. He smiled and set down his bag, holding his arms out as a black chao, who looked very much like himself, ran across the short distance, throwing himself into the waiting arms of the black hedgehog.

Sitting crosslegged on the ground, Shadow smiled as the chao rubbed against him, almost like a cat would in greeting to it's master.

"Hey there, Sonia... I'm sorry I haven't been around for a while, I've been really busy..." the chao looked up at him, making a sort of, 'booo...' noise of disappointment. The ebony hedgehog laughed again and said,

"I brought you a treat to make it up to you." the little creatures mood instantly peaked again, and she tried to crawl out of Shadow's lap, and towards the bag. He shook his head, placing a hand in the bag and holding the chao back.

Pulling out two small round fruits, he held them out to the chao, who let out a cry of joy and instantly grabbed the first, balancing the second on Shadow's knee, before digging into the sweet treat.

"Heh... I don't understand why you like those so much..." he muttered, reaching into the bag, feeling something smooth and soft at the bottom. Frowning he pulled it out slow, _I forgot, the shopkeeper did throw in a free... oh no..._ Shadow grimaced as he stared at the small offending item in his paw. There, as clear as day, was a fairly good sized, pink, heart shaped fruit.

"That...ba...twit..." Shadow muttered, fixing his language before saying something foul in front of the chao, "Just what the heck an I supposed to do with this...?" the mini replica of himself in his lap, looked up at the fruit, setting her own down and plucked the fruit up from Shadow's hand, who gave the chao a, 'what did I tell you about doing that?' sort of look. Sonia looked up at him with a blank look, before looking around the garden, then letting out a small cry of delight. Jumping down, she tugged on Shadow's sneakers, implying she wanted him to follow.

Standing up, she held out the fruit for him to take agian, before pulling him to the other side of the garden, towards the gate.

"Sonia, what...?" he froze as he heard another, dreadingly familiar, voice call out,

"So her name is Sonia? Who knew the ultimate life form had such a soft side..." the 'ultimate life form' held back a groan of displearure as the very hedgehog he'd been trying to avoid ealier, walk out from the shadows.

"Sonic..." Shadow started with what he hoped was a threatening growl, "What are you doing _spying _on me?"

"Nothing really," Sonic said, shrugging, "I just say you in the lobby, so I thought I might say hello, but then I saw you with..." he kneeled down and picked up the small shadow 'replica' before standing straight again, "Sonia was it?" he grinned, "Well... it was just so cute..." Shadow's cheeks instantly heated up again as soon as the word 'cute' passed the hedgehog's lips, and the rest of the blue one's sentence was lost to his ears.

"...dow...hadow...Shadow!" Sonic called, snapping the black one from his trance.

"W-what?" he squeaked, cursing himself for losing his stature in front of Sonic of all people.

"She's trying to tell you something..." Sonic said gently, walking forward and holding her out to Shadow. Reaching out, he gently took her in his arms and looked down at her. Sonia let out a sigh, wondering how her master could be so stupid, nudging his hand with her own, she pointed from Shadow, to Sonic, then back to his hand, then crossed her arms and huffed.

"Wow... she looks_ and_ acts like you... impressive..."

"Shut up faker..." Shadow muttered, as Sonia climbed out of his arms, and flew to the ground, heading back over to the lake.

"What was she talking about anyway? And why was I involved..." Shadow shrugged, then, opening his hand slightly, he saw a flash of pink. Groaning, he glanced over the the chao who was now watching him carefully from the water. Throwing all caution to the wind, and deciding it was now it never, he thrust his fist forward, opening it and holding the fruit out to the other, his face as red a Sonic's shoes were.

The blue hedgehog blinked, taking the small fruit and examining it. Recognizing it, he smiled softly as the words of the old shopkeeper filled his mind, for he had gotten the same lecture as Shadow.

_"A fruit of love, fosters the friendship, and strengthens bonds. In a sense, it's like a paopu fruit... only stronger. To share, let alone give one to another, is a sign of the deepest love and affection. Go get one is rare, usually they are used to strengthen bonds with our kind with their masters but..."_ the rest of the words drained away as he walked forward, gently placing a hand on the ebony hedgehog's shoulder, who winced, drawing back slightly, half expecting Sonic to sock him.

"Shadow...?" Sonic called softly, earning an uneasy look from the ebony hedgehog,

"Look Sonic I-" the blue hedgehog placed a finger on his lips, and shook his head,

"Shadow... the chao..." Shadow gulped slightly,  
"Yes?"

"Why did you name her Sonia?" Shadow blinked slowly, biting his lip,

"Because she was a girl...?" Sonic raised an eyebrow slightly, a ghost of a smile on his face,

"What _inspired_ the name? Sonia, at least in the way you are saying it, is not common, where did you hear it?"

"...I didn't..."

"You made it up?"

"...no..."

"Oh?"

"It..." Shadow sighed, "It was inspired off another name..." Sonic nodded,

"Really now..." he said, looking amused. Glancing at Sonia, who was watching from the opposite end of the pool now, he turned to Shadow, then held up the fruit.

"These fruits... do you know what..." Shadow was silent, nor daring to move. The look Sonic was giving him made him uneasy, stiff, almost afraid to move, did Sonic know what they are? Or would be be stuck explaining...

"What...about them?" Shadow chose his words carefully, not wanting to give anything away, as he hoped, and prayed Sonic knew nothing about them.

"Do you know, what it means to give someone on of these fruits?" Shadow remained silent, "They're rare you know..." Sonic continued, "Very rare... it's not often silly legends like the one behind these are true... while I can't say the old man at the market knew what he was talking about exactly, he did have the basic facts straight..." Shadow opened his mouth to speak, thought better, then kept silent, listening to Sonic, "Shadow... are you aware... what you are saying by giving me this?" the ebony hedgehog remained still, eyes screwed shut tight. Taking a deep breath, he nodded slightly, bracing himself for an explosion of disgust and rejection fro the blue hedgehog. To be slapped, punched or something, but _never_ did he expect to feel Sonic gently carass his cheek, turning his face towards the hero's own, nor, did he even begin to imagine the words he said next,

".Thank you...Shadow...I love you too..." and with that, blue and black messed together, in a soft, sweet, yet wonderful kiss that left both breathless in the end. Tears filled ruby eyes as Shadow threw his arms around Sonic, hiding his face in the blue speedsters shoulders, inhaling the sweet sent that was uniquely Sonic.

Behind them, Sonia cheered and sang happily in her little voice on the small island out in the lake, causing Sonic to chuckle,

"Like little bundles of joy, aren't they?" Shadow smiled slightly in agreement, pulling back as Sonic held the fruit up to his lips. Beaming happily at Sonic, he rahced up, placing his gloved hand over the others, and took a bite, the soft, texture of the fruit left an easy chew, but the flavor was like nothing he'd ever tasted, like all the love, joy and wonderful things in the world, packed into the nectar of the unusual fruit.

"Yeah... joy..." he muttered, as Sonic ate the remaining, half, "... they make good matchmakers for love too huh?" Sonic laughed lightly and wrapped an arm around Shadow's neck, pulling the dark 'replica' forward,

"I couldn't agree more..." and other kiss was shared between the two, the sweet flavor of the fruit entrancing them both, sealing them together for the rest of their lives, and all of eternity, in the purest form of love.

* * *

Yeah... that ending was corny and I know it xD anyway, something random that popped into my head while playing in he chao garden for like, two hours with Shadow... I was questioning why there was all this two player stuff, and two people couldn't go into the gardens together... laughs Then, I tried to finish it at home in the morning, ran out of time and had to go to school, so I had to rush the ending because I didn't have enough time before school started... thus... the crappy ending... . I liked the story though... shrugs hope someone else enjoys it, not much fluff in this one, it was more like a ficlet if anything... Normally, I don't see Shadow as the 'uke' type, nor the type to be 'wooed' so to speak, but in this case, it seemed to work well... I mean, I guess I could have reversed things, but we're more likely to see Sonic in the gardens, not Shadow... so... yeah... ah well, I need to write a fic with Shadow as the 'seme' type... xDDD perhaps my other one will end up that way...well, enjoy! comment please xDD


	2. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

I am re-writing most of my fanfics. I've looked back at them, and realized... well, some of them... just plain suck. I either wrote them when I was really young, didn't edit them at all, or wrote them at some un-godly hour, when I was so tired, my poor brain couldn't come up with a single decent idea.

So, yeah, sorry everyone.

Now, for the more important business, I'll be getting a new account, where I will be posting my new stuff. It is under the name,

"AngelicJudgement"

I will post this announcement in ALL my stories, so people know.

The link to my new account can be found in my profile. Sorry to everyone who has stories on alerts, or has me under their "Favorite Authors" I know the move must annoy some of you, but I don't want to take all the old stories down, but I'd like to keep the re-writes separate form the old ones, so I can see how people like the changes.

Thanks to everyone who adds the new account to their list! The first story I'm updating shall he

"To Finally be a Father again" which I'll probably re-name

"To be a Father Again" or "A Father's Love" I dunno...

again, thanks to everyone who checks out the new account!


End file.
